Jirachi (Pokémon)
|} Jirachi (Japanese: ジラーチ Jirachi) is a dual-type Mythical Pokémon introduced in Generation III. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Jirachi is a small, white, humanoid Pokémon. It has short, stubby legs and comparatively longer arms. There are flaps on the underside of its arms, which give the impression of long sleeves. On its belly is a curved seam, which conceals a third eye, known as its "true" eye. Additionally, it has a normal pair of circular eyes on its face, with small, blue triangular markings underneath. On its head is a large, yellow structure with three points extending outward: one from the top and one on either side. On each point is a teal tag, known as a "wish tag". A rounded extension hangs from either side of the yellow structure, framing Jirachi's face. Two yellow streamers flow from this Pokémon's back, resembling comet tails. Jirachi hibernates for extensive periods, forming a protective crystalline shell as it sleeps. However, it is still capable of fighting while asleep if it is in danger. It awakens for seven days every thousand years, but can also waken if sung to by a voice of purity. During the short periods when it is awake, Jirachi is said to grant wishes. However, in the anime, Jirachi cannot create an object that is desired from a wish. Instead, it teleports the desired object to the person that made the wish. In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Jirachi's wishes are granted by writing on the three tags located on its head. Due to only having three tags, Jirachi can only grant three wishes. The anime further reveals that Jirachi's awakening is linked to the Millennium Comet and that its third eye has the ability to absorb the energy Jirachi needs for hibernation. Although it is extremely rare, Jirachi can be found in the . Jirachi is the only known Pokémon capable of learning the move . In the anime Major appearances Jirachi (M06) Jirachi debuted in a major role in Jirachi: Wish Maker. It was shown to only awaken during the week of the Millennium Comet, where it would search for a partner to be its friend, with the honor in the movie going to Max. However, Butler wanted to use Jirachi's powers to awaken . When Butler gained control of Jirachi, he forced it to use its power, inadvertently creating that would devour everything in sight with its liquid-like tentacles. With the help of Butler, Max, and , Jirachi managed to destroy the fake Groudon with . It then went back to sleep, much to Max's sadness. Other Jirachi made its main series debut in Searching for a Wish!. A young girl named Gemma had been in pursuit of Jirachi, since she wanted it to grant her wish to restore her valley to the vibrant land it once was. Jirachi was initially shy towards her, but in the end, it warmed up to her and granted her wish before turning into an . A Jirachi appeared in Pikachu, What's This Key?. It was one of the Mythical Pokémon visited by and his friends, courtesy of 's keys. Minor appearances A Jirachi had a very brief cameo appearance in the opening sequence of Destiny Deoxys. A Jirachi appeared in PK14. A Jirachi made a cameo appearance in the opening sequence of The Rise of Darkrai, where it was seen levitating over a . A Jirachi made a cameo appearance in the ending credits in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations Jirachi appears in . In the Pokémon Adventures manga Jirachi is the featured legend of the , first appearing in You Need to Chill Out, Regice. The seven days Jirachi was awake coincided with the seven days of preview events for the before it officially opened. was dispatched to the Battle Frontier by to capture Jirachi, because Oak knew that Jirachi was but one way to reverse the event that turned five of his Pokédex Holders into stone. Jirachi officially debuted in A Sketchy Smattering of Smeargle, where it evaded capture attempts by Emerald and Guile Hideout, another character that was after Jirachi. As the Emerald chapter progressed, the Frontier Brains discovered that Battle Frontier's owner Scott had known about Professor Oak's research on Jirachi, and wanted to reserve one of Jirachi's three wish tags for himself. In A Cheeky Charizard Change-Up II, Guile Hideout captured Jirachi before any of the Frontier Brains were able to track it down. Guile then advanced to the top of the , and after finding out how to get Jirachi to listen to one's wish, used the first wish tag to summon a powerful sea monster that would submerge the Battle Frontier. Guile then discarded Jirachi, thinking that it was no longer of use. This gave Emerald the chance to make the wish that would de-petrify the five Pokédex Holders, as instructed by . However, it didn't appear to work. After Emerald re-evaluated his relationship with Pokémon in The Final Battle VI, Jirachi finally listened to his wish and de-petrified the five Pokédex Holders. This intrigued Guile, who took Jirachi back and commanded its in an attempt to eliminate the Pokédex Holders and use the final wish tag. However, Guile was eventually defeated, and the sea monster that he summoned was destroyed by a combination of the "ultimate attacks" that all the Pokédex Holders' starter Pokémon had learned. In Epilogue, Scott made the wish he had reserved: to attract at least a hundred thousand visitors to the Battle Frontier on its opening day. Emerald expressed his gratitude and bid farewell to Jirachi as it returned to its thousand-year slumber. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Jirachi appeared in PMDP29. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl ]] Jirachi appears as a rare Poké Ball Pokémon in its first appearance in the Super Smash Bros. series. The chance of it appearing is 1 in 493 (the amount of Pokémon in the Generation IV National Pokédex). Like the other "secret" Pokémon, it drops rare items instead of just flying away. In Jirachi's case, the items are stickers. Trophy information A Wish Pokémon. It's said to awaken for seven days once every thousand years, with the ability to grant any wish asked of it. It is truly a Pokémon of which dreams are made. In combat it uses its wish power to attack. Its attack, , which causes light to rain down from the heavens to do tremendous damage, is especially powerful. '' Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Jirachi appears as a trophy. Trophy information ''Since Jirachi is only awake for seven days every one thousand years, it's an even bigger sleeper than Snorlax! It can't just be sleeping the whole time, though. It's probably hard at work deep in the land of dreams, strengthening its ability to grant people's wishes. If it detects danger while asleep, it can fight without even waking up! Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire: While in the Ruins, one of the slot machine prizes is the chance to capture Jirachi. Jirachi will move around and must be hit three times in 30 seconds for the capture to be successful. There is only one chance per pinball game. * : Jirachi is the final boss of the Special Episode Bidoof's Wish. * : Jirachi is the astronomer of the Expedition Society and is a self-proclaimed genius, capable of fixing the Pokémon Nexus. He mentions to have been born in Star Cave, the location where Jirachi could be found in Explorers of Sky. Pokédex entries that is written on the notes attached to head when it awakens. If this Pokémon senses danger, it will fight without awakening.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Ruins Slot Machine (Both Fields)}} |area=Camp Starlight }} |area=Random Agent Cards, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Granite Zone , Meadow Zone }} |} |} |area=Tower: Firebreathing Mountain }} |area=Toy Collection: A Very Chaotic Battle! (Reward), NFC Figurine}} |} |} |area=Sky-High Ruins: Stage 6}} |area=Event: Jump on a Chance for Jirachi Event: Jirachi Appears Event: Great Daily Pokémon (Fourth release)|}} |area=Starlight Islands: Wishing Star Tower (Special Boss)}} |area=Area 07: Stage 07 (As a )}} |} |} In events |Wishing Star Jirachi|Japanese|Japan|5|June 1 to August 24, 2003|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Wishing Star Jirachi}} |2004 Tanabata Jirachi|Japanese|Japan and Taiwan|5|July 1 to 7, 2004; July 17 to August 15, 2004|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#2004 Tanabata Jirachi}} |2005 Tanabata Jirachi|Japanese|Japan|5|July 17 to August 21, 2005|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#2005 Tanabata Jirachi}} |2006 Tanabata Jirachi|Japanese|Japan|5|June 30 to July 10, 2006|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#2006 Tanabata Jirachi}} |PokéPark Jirachi|Japanese|Taiwan|30|July 24 to 31, 2006 August 23 to 30, 2006|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#PokéPark Jirachi}} |2007 Tanabata Jirachi|Japanese|Japan|5|July 1 to 22, 2007|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#2007 Tanabata Jirachi}} |2008 Tanabata Jirachi|Japanese|Japan|5|August 18 to 31, 2008|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#2008 Tanabata Jirachi}} |Nintendo Zone Jirachi|Japanese|Japan Wi-Fi|5|June 19 to July 17, 2009|link=List of Wi-Fi Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Nintendo Zone Jirachi}} |Nintendo of Korea Jirachi|Korean|South Korea|5|January 30 to 31, 2010|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Nintendo of Korea Jirachi}} |GameStop Jirachi|English|United States|5|February 27 to March 13, 2010|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#GameStop Jirachi}} |Latin America Jirachi|English|Latin America|5|February 27 to March 14, 2010|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Latin America Jirachi}} |Summer 2010 Jirachi|English|Australia|5|June 3 to 13, 2010|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Australian Summer 2010 Jirachi}} |Summer 2010 Jirachi|English|Wi-Fi|5|June 26 to July 16, 2010|link=List of Wi-Fi English event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Summer 2010 Jirachi}} |Summer 2010 Jirachi|French|Wi-Fi|5|June 26 to July 16, 2010|link=List of Wi-Fi French event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Summer 2010 Jirachi}} |Summer 2010 Jirachi|German|Wi-Fi|5|June 26 to July 16, 2010|link=List of Wi-Fi German event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Summer 2010 Jirachi}} |Summer 2010 Jirachi|Italian|Wi-Fi|5|June 26 to July 16, 2010|link=List of Wi-Fi Italian event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Summer 2010 Jirachi}} |Summer 2010 Jirachi|Spanish|Wi-Fi|5|June 26 to July 16, 2010|link=List of Wi-Fi Spanish event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Summer 2010 Jirachi}} |Decolora Jirachi|Japanese|Japan Wi-Fi|50|July 1 to 31, 2013|link=List of Wi-Fi Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Decolora Jirachi}} |Character Fair Jirachi|Korean|South Korea|50|July 17 to 21, 2013|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Character Fair Jirachi}} |2013 Tanabata Jirachi|Japanese|Japan|50|August 1 to 31, 2013|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#2013 Tanabata Jirachi}} |Chilseok Jirachi|Korean|Wi-Fi|50|August 1 to 31, 2013|link=List of Wi-Fi Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Chilseok Jirachi}} |2014 Tanabata Jirachi|All|Japan|10 |August 1 to 31, 2014|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#2014 Tanabata Jirachi}} |Wishing Star Jirachi|Korean region|Online|5|August 5 to September 14, 2014|link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Wishing Star Jirachi}} |Pokémon Center Jirachi|Japanese region|Online|15 |December 1, 2014 to May 28, 2015|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Pokémon Center Jirachi}} |Pokémon Center Jirachi|All|Japan|15 |December 14, 2014|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Pokémon Center Jirachi}} |2015 Tanabata Jirachi|All|Japan|100|July 18 to August 16, 2015|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#2015 Tanabata Jirachi}} |Nintendo Hong Kong Jirachi|Japanese region|Online|25 |December 12, 2015 to January 31, 2016|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Nintendo Hong Kong Jirachi}} |Nintendo Hong Kong Jirachi|PAL region|Online|25 |December 12, 2015 to January 31, 2016|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Nintendo Hong Kong Jirachi}} |Nintendo Hong Kong Jirachi|Taiwanese region|Online|25 |December 12, 2015 to January 31, 2016|link=List of Taiwanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Nintendo Hong Kong Jirachi}} |Pokémon 20th Anniversary Jirachi|American region|Online|100|April 1 to 24, 2016|link=List of American region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Jirachi}} |Pokémon 20th Anniversary Jirachi|PAL region|Online|100|April 1 to 24, 2016|link=List of PAL region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Jirachi}} |2016 Tanabata Jirachi|All|Japan|100|August 1 to 31, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#2016 Tanabata Jirachi}} |2017 Tanabata Jirachi|All|Japan|15|August 6 to 13, 2017|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#2017 Tanabata Jirachi}} |2018 Tanabata Jirachi|All|Japan|15|August 1 to 31, 2018|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#2018 Tanabata Jirachi}} |} In-game events |Wishmaker Jirachi|English|hide|5|March 22, 2004 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Wishmaker Jirachi}} |Channel Jirachi|English|hide|5|April 2, 2004 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Channel Jirachi}} |Channel Jirachi|French|hide|5|April 2, 2004 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Channel Jirachi}} |Channel Jirachi|German|hide|5|April 2, 2004 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Channel Jirachi}} |Channel Jirachi|Italian|hide|5|April 2, 2004 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Channel Jirachi}} |Channel Jirachi|Spanish|hide|5|April 2, 2004 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Channel Jirachi}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Anime-only moves -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- . }} |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Team Aqua leader Archie uses Jirachi's power to create a Kyogre monster, whereas in the anime movie ''Jirachi: Wish Maker, former Team Magma member Butler uses Jirachi's power to create a Groudon monster. * Jirachi was the first Pokémon to be distributed via Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. Previously, only the event items needed to obtain had been distributed via Wi-Fi. * Jirachi is the only Generation III Pokémon that cannot be obtained in any of the Hoenn-based games without an event. * Jirachi is the only Generation III or Mythical Pokémon that has not been featured in any of the Ranger games. * Although Jirachi is genderless in the main games, it is referred to as male in . * Despite being legitimately obtainable in earlier games, Jirachi were previously locked out of Generation VI's Wi-Fi features prior to an update; this makes Jirachi the only Pokémon to have undergone this kind of issue. Origin Jirachi's design and ability of granting wishes probably refer to the habit of "wishing upon a star", so that the wish will come true. Considering its humanoid appearance and ability to grant wishes, it is also possible that it was inspired by Arabic myths about s, or djinn. In some myths, imprisoned genies would grant wishes to the person who released them. The tags of paper on its head are a reference toward the paper strips (短冊, tanzaku) written on . Name origin Jirachi is derived from желать zhelatʹ (Russian for wish). It may also involve 幸 sachi (wish, happiness, or fortune). In other languages Related articles * Jirachi (M06) External links References |} Category:Mythical Pokémon Category:Promotion-only Pokémon de:Jirachi es:Jirachi fr:Jirachi it:Jirachi ja:ジラーチ zh:基拉祈